


But He's My Tony!

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap IronMan Tiny Reverse Bang 2018 [15]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Established Relationship, Inspired by Fanart, Jealous Steve Rogers, Kid Steve Rogers, M/M, cloned, kid clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: An accident in the lab creates a mini!Steve. Tony finds him adorable, the Steve(s) don't like the competition.





	But He's My Tony!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cap IM Tiny RB Round 4: ARMOUR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467802) by [cap_ironman_community_mod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_ironman_community_mod/pseuds/cap_ironman_community_mod). 



> **Code Name:** Armour ~ (Round 4)

Tony smiles at the pout Steve has on his face. The big Steve, that was. There was now two Steves currently.

There was a slight accident in the lab. A rip in reality was quite the accident though. He and Richards were working on testing multiverse theory. Which they knew was true now thanks to Dr Stephen Strange and his magic, but it was better to have a science explanation to stuff like this.

And it _was_ better knowing, he will stand by that. But getting there, the testing, that was the messy part.

The point being, he was now holding a mini Steve who is currently scowling at big Steve in his corner on the couch. And big Steve was giving back as good as he got.

Richards was in his lab trying to find a solution to this. And while Tony would much rather be down in his lab with Richards fixing this, mini Steve did not want to let him out of his sight. Which was very Steve of him.

However there seemed to be room for only one Steve in his life apparently. Mini Steve has seemed to have made claim to him. Whenever big Steve tried to get close to him, mini Steve would make a huge fuss about it. He would try to kick and push big Steve away.

In order to make this as painless as possible, he had to handle mini Steve and big Steve had to keep his distance.

Tony would have found this kind of frustrating, being kept from his boyfriend by a younger version of his boyfriend. But, he had not expected his Steve to get so territorial and jealous.

Big Steve sat in the corner scowling and huffing. Arms crossed and slouching, Steve looked absolutely miserable. He would look away from the cartoons put on for mini Steve to look at him longingly or to frown at mini.

Steve could leave at any point he wanted, but he chose to sit here with him and be miserable at mini Steve. It was kind of funny, if he was honest.

Though as cute as mini Steve was, he could not wait for this to be over. He misses his Steve, even if he was just across the room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Badge made by Cap-Iron Man mods. Please, do not distribute.


End file.
